disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kairi/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Kairi from the Kingdom Hearts Series. ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' *"I picked you some flowers. Thank you for saving me." *"My name's Kairi. Nice to meet you!" *"Could you tell me that story?" ''Blank Points'' *"See you soon." ''Kingdom Hearts'' *"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here." *"I’ve told you before, I don’t remember." *"So what're we waiting for?" *"So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!" *"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" *"You know, Riku has changed." *"Sora, let's take the raft and go—just the two of us!" *"Just kidding!" *"Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?" *"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." *"Sora..." *"There's something about this musty place..." *"Sora, are you really— No. It can't be! I won’t let him go!" *"Sora? Is that you?" *"This time, I'll protect you." *"Sora, are you feeling okay now? If you're not, then say so." *"Even in your Heartless form, I knew it was you." *"What a mysterious mural... It's almost hypnotizing." *"You think it'll ever be the same again between us? Riku's lost his..." *"I didn't want to just forget about you, Sora. I couldn't." *"Come on, Sora. We made it this far by sticking together. You can't go alone." *"Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me." *"Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you." *"I used to live in Hollow Bastion, but I don't remember much now. My real home is the island where we used to play." *"I know you will!" *I feel your heart. Don't forget me ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *"It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me!" ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *"Sora, don't ever change." *"He's far away. But I know we'll see him again." *"The one who was with Riku and me all the time—we played together on that island. His voice always used to be there... but now it's gone. I can't think of his face, or his name. I feel awful about it. So I told myself—I'm not going to the island until I remember everything about him." *"Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Kairi." *"Okay, Roxas, but can you tell me HIS name?" *"A letter... I wrote it yesterday, to the boy I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is...I'll find him. One day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered we made a promise, something important. This letter is where it starts. I know it." *"He will. Starts with an "S". Right, Sora?" *"Maybe... waiting isn't good enough." *"You're not acting very friendly!" *"What are you going to do with us?" *"I do. More than anything. But not with you around." *"Riku... you're really here..." *"Sora! It's really you!" *"This time... I'LL fight. You know Sora's completely hopeless without us! C'mon, Riku!" *"You and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you." *"This is real..." *"Riku, don't go!" *"You held onto that charm. That talisman of reunion really worked! I wanted to see you so badly, Sora. I missed you so much!" *"I don't like the feel of this place. It's almost like...a graveyard. Just about everything is in ruins. Do you know what it all means, Sora?" *"Roxas...I know that name. Once I spoke to him. He reminded me of you, Sora. Who is he?" *"Look! Now this entrance is glowing. Could this have something to do with your enemies, Sora?" *"So all of you were out adventuring while I was living a normal life. Why do I always get left out!? You're going to tell me about it later!" *"I wish I could fight like you and Riku... I know what you're thinking, but you guys shouldn't be the only ones getting hurt." *"Sora! Where are you?" *"I'm tired of waiting, so don't tell me to stay behind! From now on, wherever one of us goes, the other follows, got it?" *"Thank you, Naminé." *"We'll be together every day. Right, Sora?" *"Hey, let's go home!" *"Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky — one sky, one destiny." *"You're home." Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Lines Category:Disney Princess Quotes